Come In With The Rain
by Tinkerbug96
Summary: For six years Nudge believed Iggy to be dead. When she finally sees him again, he has a girlfriend. Nudge is no longer herself in the next two days that follow. Oneshot, songfic. Come In With The Rain - Taylor Swift


**Okay, so I wrote this two days ago. It just popped into my head when I was listening to Come In With The Rain by Taylor Swift.**

**First songfic. It was supposed to be short... But it turned out to be really long. Hehe... **

**Also, Nudge is, like, talking to Iggy almost. Like as if she's writing a letter or something. So when she says you, she means Iggy.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

Ages: Max – 20, Fang – 20, Iggy – 20, Nudge – 17, Gasman – 14, Angel - 12

I couldn't believe it.

All these years I had thought you were dead.

But I guess not.

Either you were really here, or I'm hallucinating.

There's no other explanation as to why you're _standing here right now._

With a girl I don't know holding your hand.

My breath catches in my throat and I almost start hyperventilating.

The only thoughts I have running through my head are the ones of us laughing our butts off at anything and everything.

I shut them down. Put a wall around my spaced-out brain.

"Iggy?" I squeak out involuntarily. You whirl around.

"Nudge?" You sound surprised, ecstatic. Yet there is a hint of dread in your voice.

"Yeah," I reply. You smile.

I begin to wonder if you can see now. That is, until you search the air for me. You let go of the girl's hand and your arms finally find me, wrapping around my still thin body.

I hug you back. But I want to push you away. Demand who this girl is. Ask you why you disappeared.

But I can't speak, can't think.

Finally you pull away, looking happier than I have ever seen you.

We talk for a while, the subject of your disappearance and what has happened in the last six years never coming up. I want to ask so badly. But I can't. I wonder why you never say anything about it.

You _do _ask about the rest of the flock. I tell you they're fine.

Max and Fang are engaged, and Angel and Gazzy are in school and well on their way to success.

Though Gazzy has been very sad since you left.

You introduce me to the girl.

You introduce her as your girlfriend and I'm crushed.

Her name is Camille. And I admit; she is pretty.

Prettier than me.

What with her fair skin, jet black hair--cut in layers--, and her bright blue eyes.

You ask me to walk with you and Camille to your place. I comply, even though I should be going now.

We arrive and you ask me how _I _have been while you unlock the door.

You invite me in, but I refuse. I don't answer your question about how I have been.

It no longer matters.

I walk away; you ask me where I'm going.

"Home." I reply. I run down the sidewalk. When I get back to the café where I first saw you, I slide into my car.

I drive home.

_I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there anymore and I  
know all the steps up to your door  
But I don't want to go there anymore  
Talk to the wind, talk to the sky  
Talk to the man with the reasons why  
And let me know what you find_

When I reach the front door of our big house, I let the tears fall.

"Nudge! What's wrong?" Max asks me when she sees me enter the front door.

I say nothing and pass the living room where she is sitting.

She gets up and follows me down the hall, running for safe measure.

I start to run, wanting to get to my room before I have to say anything to Max.

But Fang meets me at the end of the staircase.

He asks me what's wrong also.

Angel skips halfway down the stairs before seeing me.

She stops dead in her tracks.

She listens to my thoughts as I relay what happened mentally.

Her eyes grow sorrowful at the same time Gazzy walks into the hallway from the kitchen.

I don't know what he's doing in there. He can't cook worth a flying flip.

Out of the five flying mutant bird kids in this house, I'm the only one who can _really _cook.

Angel is decent though, so I'm teaching her as Iggy taught me so many years ago.

Gasman, too, asks me what's wrong when he sees the anguish in my face.

"Iggy!" I finally cry out, shoving past Fang and running up the stairs.

I hear Max run after me, shouting my name.

Gazzy says "Iggy?" quietly. Confusion dripping off the word like water off a leaf after a rainstorm.

Shortly after, I hear Angel. She's telling Max and Fang that she'll explain everything.

I run into my room, slamming the door shut.

I press a tan ear to the door.

Max, Fang, and Gazzy sound confused.

Angel tells them what happened.

They all sound surprised.

I pull away, not wanting to listen anymore.

It's bad enough still seeing the memory flash across the empty plains of my mind.

I run to my twin bed, and lay on my back.

I squeeze my eyes shut and regret ever painting my room the color of your pale blue eyes.

I roll onto my stomach after my wings begin to hurt from being squished between the mattress and my back.

I sob into my pillow. I don't know why. I should be happy that I found you, but I'm not.

Maybe I would have been happy if you weren't dating that Camille girl.

After all, I have loved you with all the pieces of my broken heart for the last six years.

I don't realize I have fallen asleep until I wake up.

I immediately try to roll over, overestimating the space on my bed and falling onto the floor.

I don't even flinch as I hit the wood. My head swivels up and I see a patch of moonlight on the floor.

I look at my window and see a full moon shining brightly against the blanket of black that is the sky.

Little silver sparkles burn brightly around the moon.

I sit up slowly, pressing a hand to my cheek.

I suddenly realize how hot I am.

I crawl over to the window. I slip my fingers under the frame and lift it up gently.

Then I pull the screen up.

A cool wind blows through, whooshing around my head, making my hair stray across my face.

It still feels hot, but the wind is cooling me down.

I remember when you first disappeared. I used to call out you name quietly into the night sky, hoping against hope that one day you would show up.

You never did.

I think about doing it again for the first time in two years.

I open my mouth, but find I can't speak.

I'm too tired.

I don't realize it's raining until water blows in through the window. I hear the light patter of it against the roof.

I stick my hand out briefly.

I stand up, finally realizing my knees hurt. I pull a chair over to the window, grabbing a pillow too.

I sit in the chair which is right in front of the window; my chair is the kind that is really huge and circular.

I curl up in a ball with the pillow stuck between my arms and legs, the left side of my face resting on it.

I close my eyes and hope that you'll come in with the rain.

_I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain  
_

I wake up the next morning.

My memory of the previous day the first thing I think about.

Tears spill down my eyes; I look out the window at the dark gray clouds blocking the sunlight.

I sit in my chair for only God knows how long before finally standing up.

My muscles are sore and stiff.

It's Wednesday.

My head whips to my alarm clock.

_9:46 A.M. _

I shriek in panic. Max barges in not ten seconds later with Fang on her heels.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm late for school! Really late!" I proceed to scramble around my room, looking for my books and binders while also searching for things to wear.

I have a biology and algebra test today.

Both of which I never studied for.

I feel Max's gentle fingers clasp around my shoulders. She spins me around and looks me in the eyes.

I'm holding a shoe in my left hand and a bra in my right.

"We already called your school. We told them you're sick."

I look at Max and Fang incredulously.

"After talking some last night Fang and I decided to let you have the day off since you had such a rough day yesterday."

I feel like dancing and singing. Another day of being able to study!

I nod and take a deep breath.

"Thanks," I say, dropping the stuff in my hands.

Max nods.

"You want to talk about it?" Max asks.

"Not now," I reply, "but thanks for the offer. Maybe later."

Max nods and leaves.

I search for my radio remote; I find it and turn the volume up.

A song I recognize comes on.

It was a song you and I liked when we were little.

I used to sing it to you when you were sad, and it always cheered you up.

It was a secret between the two of us, never shared with anyone else, except Angel of course. But she never said anything to anyone else.

I would have sung to the song, but I don't t want to think about the memories of our past right now.

I remember everything about you.

Every detail, every secret you had told me. I've remembered them for the last six years, just in case.

I doubt you remember much of anything about me.

I doubt you remember when I kissed you on the cheek six years ago before we went on the final raid of Itex.

The day Itex was destroyed completely was the day you disappeared.

We all assumed you died.

I had been torn up after that.

I had only just begun to heal from the scars.

I hear my cell phone go off.

I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Hey, Nudge."

It's you.

"How'd you get my number?" I ask you.

"Angel dropped by on the way to school to say hey. I asked for your number and she gave it to me."

"Oh," was my smart reply.

"Why'd you leave in such a hurry yesterday? I had been looking forward to talking to you. I haven't seen you in six years," you tell me.

I gulp.

"I- I had to get home. I have to go, Iggy. Sorry. I have a…" I look around my room for an excuse to get off the phone. My eyes fall on my biology book, "I have a biology essay to write. Talk to you later."

Before you can reply I end the call and flip my phone shut.

Tears stream down my face and I collapse on my bed.

I bet you're wondering about my odd behavior.

You could ask yourself and maybe find the answer.

You could probably ask God or something to find out too.

After all, God knows everything that's going on with me.

I stare at the sky and wonder how long until the storms go away.

Not for a while I hope.

_I could stand up and sing you a song  
But I don't want to have to go that far and I  
I've got you down, I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start  
Talk to yourself, talk to the tears  
Talk to the man who put you here  
Don't wait for the sky to clear  
_

I pretty much stay in my room all day.

Isolated from the world because that's where I want to be; I only come out to eat or for a bathroom break.

That night I open my window again.

That night it was raining once more, like it had all day.

Tears slip down my face. I finally remove the barrier around my brain as I sit down in front of the window.

Memories come pouring in like water through a hole in the wall of a water dam.

I remember me being young and stupid while Max tried to save the world.

I fell in love with you only weeks prior to your disappearance.

I still love you.

That's why I'm so upset about finding you.

It would have been different, had you not had a girlfriend.

But you do, and it kills me.

I remember the nights me and you would stay up talking about nothing and everything.

And how when I would cry or was feeling down you were always there to wipe the tears away and cheer me up.

I sit in the chair again, curled again, pressing my face against the pillow again.

I wish you're here with me right now.

I wish you could wipe the tears off my face.

Again, I think about calling your name out, and again I find I'm too tired to try.

I close my eyes and hope that by some miracle you will come to me tonight.

Wipe the tears off my face and tell me that you love me and that you broke up with Camille for me.

I barely listen to the rain.

I feel myself fall asleep while I hope that you'll come in with the rain.

_I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain  
_

The next day I again wake up in front of the window. Again Max comes into my room.

"I called the school. I told them you're sick still. You wanna talk about it yet?"

Max asks me.

I laugh; it comes out more like a choke.

"Not yet. Soon, though. I promise." I turn around enough in the chair to look at Max.

She looks worried. I smile at her and wonder what she's thinking.

I actually don't want to know. Whatever she's thinking about me can't be good.

She leaves and I sit in my chair for hours on end.

Max comes in my room again. She gives me lunch.

I'm surprised she's still babying me.

I still sit in my chair, ignoring the tiny drops of water shimmering on my skin.

The sky is dark now. Max enters my room with dinner.

"Thanks," I whisper.

She leaves again.

I finish it quickly.

The rain, which is still falling, is blowing in through my window.

I frown and finally close it. I run a hand through my hair. It feels greasy.

I grimace and grab a towel.

I walk into the bathroom.

I decide to take a shower.

I get out and find a note stuck to my door.

I pull it off and read aloud.

"_Nudge, _

_Fang, the kids, and I went out to get some groceries. We'll be back later. You're home alone._

_BE GOOD!_"

I laugh. Again it comes out as more of a choke.

I walk into my room and proceed to put on clothes and put my hair up.

I remember when I was considered a "kid."

You used to hang out with me all the time.

How I miss those days as I sit in my chair once more.

My window overlooks the small town we live in.

I stare out and see you.

I gasp.

My eyes go wide; I can see your silhouetted figure, walking with Camille under an umbrella.

I open my window. Then the screen.

I train my eyes on you and you're… girlfriend.

Tears stream from my eyes. I can't stand seeing you with her.

It's ripping up already shredded heart.

I stand up and grip the window sill.

My cell phone rings.

I look at the number briefly.

You're calling me.

I ignore you.

You call again.

Finally I answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, Nudge. You done with that…essay?" You sound like you don't believe me.

Crap!

"No, I still have a page and a half left to go."

"Oh. Camille says hey, by the way. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over. But I guess your…essay needs to be finished." I start crying.

"Yeah, it should." I snap. I don't mean to.

"Nudge what's--?"

I end the call and slam my phone shut.

I drop the phone onto the window sill a few inches from my right hand, I look back at the window. I can still see you.

You and Camille.

You kiss her.

Finally, I can't take it any longer.

I scream your name out, over and over again.

I hope you can't hear me. But at the same time I do.

Agony and fury coat your name and my voice.

I realize my window is open.

I gasp.

You whirl around on the sidewalk several blocks away.

I smile, but it comes out as more of a grimace.

My cell phone rings again.

It pick it up and throw it across the room.

It hits the wall with a _thud_ and lands on the ground, shattering into pieces.

I groan and drop to the ground like a dead weight, my head falling into my hands.

What else can I do or say before you get that _you're hurting me!_

_I've watched you so long  
screamed your name  
I don't know what else  
I can say  
_

I look up and out the window into the dark stormy night.

Lightning flashes in the sky and your small figure lights up.

You're running across the empty road towards my house.

Camille grabs your arm and spins you around halfway.

I barely hear her yelling at you with my enhanced hearing.

You rip away from her grasp, dropping the umbrella.

I try to stay awake, but I suddenly feel extremely tired.

Like I have killed 100 Erasers in five minutes.

My eyes close.

I can't handle this game anymore.

I'm just too tired.

And like the last two nights I feel myself hope you'll come in with the rain.

I don't fall asleep.

_But I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
for all these games  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain  
_

I feel like I'm dreaming. Dreaming of you and me laughing. Making jokes and you teaching me how to cook.

I don't wanting to feel this anymore.

I open my eyes.

I hear a noise.

Kind of like a flapping noise.

I hear the front door open and Max and Fang's voices float up, followed by Angel and Gazzy.

My cheek is pressed against the windowsill.

The flapping noise grows closer.

I recognize it as wings flapping,

Quickly I move away from the window, bumping into my chair.

It topples over.

In the next second, I see you squeeze in through my small window.

"Iggy?!" I gasp.

You lean your head down in my direction.

"Nudge!" You exclaim. You fall to the floor, soaking wet, and wrap me into a suffocating hug.

"What's wrong? I heard you scream my name," you say. Tears fall down my face.

You feel them on my cheeks and wipe them away with your calloused, yet soft, fingers.

"Nudge," you say, quieter this time.

No longer able to hold in what I'm feeling I burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" You ask, gentler this time. You pull me to his your chest and cradle me against your body.

"Camille!" I sob.

"It's Camille. It's you disappearing after I kissed you that day we completely destroyed Itex. "I sob into your chest. You say nothing.

Good, because I'm not finished.

"It's you suddenly showing up with a _girlfriend!_ It's you. It's me."

I hear your heart beat quicken. My voice raises,

"It's the fact that _I love you!_ And for the last six years you haven't been here! For _six_ _years_ I have had hope that _somewhere_ you were still alive and loving you with the pieces of my heart!"

"And you repay me by showing up with a _girlfriend_…"

My voice is back to a whisper by now.

I hear you take a sharp intake of breath.

You pull away from me slightly. I look at your face, I feel completely embarrassed.

"I just broke up with her," you whisper to me.

"She didn't want me to come to you, but I would rather make sure you're okay than be with her," you whisper.

I'm surprised I can hear you since the storm is still raging outside.

A flash of lighting lights up my room and a crack sounds.

I flinch.

Slowly, you lean your head down to mine.

And kiss me.

I gasp and you pull away.

Immediately, I wrap my arms around your neck and press my lips against yours.

You kiss me back gently.

You pull away.

"I never forgot about you, Nudge. For six years I've been searching for you, and now I've finally found you."

You kiss me again.

It's pure bliss.

I have wanted this for so long, and now I've got it.

I've got you.

_I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there  
anymore._

**I didn't really know what to do with the last verse, so I just decided to have Iggy and Nudge get together before the last verse (the one right above this) so it means that she _could_ go back to all those laughs she had with Iggy, but she's happy at that very moment or something.**

**I dunno, made more sense in my head. **

**Review please! You know you want to!  
**


End file.
